Ep 17 - Kyoya's Reluctant Day Out!
Kyoya's Reluctant Day Out! is the 17th episode of the anime series. In his quest to learn about the commoner life-style, Tamaki leads the hosts on an outing to a shopping mall where a product exposition is underway. Tamaki drags Kyoya out of bed - a consummately dangerous act - but, in his excitement, promptly leaves the still-sleeping host on a mall bench. When he finally awakens, Kyoya meets Haruhi who is shopping on her own and a bit put off by running into the Shadow King, who is without his cellphone or his wallet. They spend time together and Haruhi learns not only about Kyoya's intense family life, but also that he is more like Tamaki than outward show suggests and that he, himself, denies. Meanwhile, the rest of the club enjoys simple pleasures. When everyone finally reunites, it's revealed that Tamaki has made a new canine friend; her name is Antoinette. Episode Summary The episode begins with a still-shot of Yoshio Ootori, his voiceover detailing The Ootori Group's leadership in the health field, going on to say that it would behoove Kyoya to remember that he must surpass his brothers if he is to win his father's approval. Scene skip to a close-up of Kyoya waking up while Tamaki's invitation to start the Host Club is heard as voice-over. Confused at finding himself at a mall, Kyoya then recalls Tamaki and the boys barging into his bedroom earlier, carrying on about a commoners' expo. An exceptionally grouchy riser, due both to his low blood pressure and having only just fallen asleep at 5 a.m. (reason unknown), the boys brave Kyoya's wrath to dress him up and drag him to the Izumi Shopping Center where, in their excitement, they leave him behind, still asleep, on a mall bench. Hearing Haruhi's voice, Kyoya turns to find her there, shopping on her own. He considers her, then asks how much money she's carrying; he's hungry. Upon going into a fast-food shop, Haruhi sees a different side to the brunet, one very different from his charming host persona. Kyoya keeps Haruhi and everyone else at a distance, saying there's no necessity to keep up appearances in such a setting or with her. Haruhi wonders how Tamaki and he can be friends, considering how differently they relate to people. Kyoya deduces her thoughts and states that self-interest is what drives all the members of the Host Club, including Tamaki, as it ensures their futures. Kyoya decides to look around a bit before taking a taxi home; Haruhi accompanying him. As they walk, Haruhi inquires about Kyoya's family claiming that it's unfair for him to know so much about hers while she knows next to nothing about his. Flashback to Kyoya a year or so prior at an event at which his father is introducing his brothers and himself as the Ootori Legacy. Kyoya overhears a conversation between two guests stating that although Kyoya is the most handsome, he doesn't stand a chance at becoming the Ootori family patriarch. Scene skip back to the present with Kyoya complimenting his brothers and saying that the challenge of surpassing their accomplishments is something he enjoys; still, Haruhi wonders. A woman is heard gushing over a display of earthenware from the artist, Shoin Komatsu. From a distance, Kyoya hears the smarmy salespitch and is unsettled by it. He goes to the display and with a cursory glance, declares the items fakes, much to the salesperson's irritation. Kyoya then examines a piece more carefully, pointing out the discrepancies in color, finish and signature that would help to validate the item. He states that there should be a certificate of authenticity, but the seller says it's at home. Kyoya offers to call the Komatsu family directly to guarantee that the peddler isn't perpetuating fraud. Of course, he is and is hauled off. Having witnessed the entire event, Haruhi tells Kyoya that helping a stranger of no merit to him seems out of character, based on his previous statements. Kyoya informs her that he recognized the woman as the wife of a corporate executive because of a special ring she wears. At first, Haruhi buys it, then stops to think: Kyoya couldn't have seen the ring from where they stood when they first noticed the incident. Scene skip to the mall roof where Tamaki and the hosts are enjoying ice cream, riding the carousel and watching a Back-to-School show with none other than Renge as Mistress of Ceremonies, who rises on her rig with her trademark laugh. In "her" show, Dr. Namahage threatens the boys and girls in the audience which means calling upon the Ouran Host Club Rangers for help. Enter Host Club Host Black, prompting Honey to ask what happened to Kyo-chan, the first time any of them have thought about him since arriving. Scene skip to Kyoya and Haruhi sitting on the bench where Kyoya was first seen. She asks him his opinion about Tamaki's willingness to help people without personal gain; Kyoya claims ignorance. She then asks what Kyoya gets out of helping people, suggesting that it might not be tangible payback but something more abstract. She concludes that, in the end, he and Tamaki aren't so different after all. Kyoya says nothing, but recalls the many times Tamaki has asked for his help in assisting someone and he has gladly done so. A public announcement is heard asking shoppers to look for a little lost boy named Kyoya Ootori whose guardian, Suoh, is waiting at an information desk. Kyoya is livid but off they go to join the rest of the group. Once reunited, they find Tamaki playing with his new best friend, a Golden Retriever he names Antoinette. Kyoya asks Haruhi what exactly he has in common with the "moron." Haruhi then reveals that she knows Kyoya didn't help the mall patron out of self-interest because he couldn't have seen her "identifying" ring until after the incident was over, meaning that he helped a perfect stranger without tangible personal gain. She wonders aloud why Kyoya pretends to be a jerk when he's really a nice guy. The Shadow King is, once again, impressed with the keen insight of the female host. Gallery < thebarishigh.jpg|"Standing in the shadow of his brothers...will not...ensure his future." wakingup.jpg|"How did I get here?" atthemall.jpg|The Low Blood Pressure demon grows aware of his surroundings. ohright.jpg|"Oh right...Tamaki." Notable Quotes *(about Haruhi's comment) That's a very intriguing notion...in its own way. -''Kyoya'' *(to Antoinette)' Stop licking me!!! '''-Tamaki'' *(to Haruhi)'' ''Haruhi, how do I order? ''-Kyoya'' Character Appearances *Haruhi Fujioka *Tamaki Suoh *Kyoya Ootori *Hikaru Hitachiin *Kaoru Hitachiin *Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka *Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka *Renge Houshakuji Trivia •The Ouran Host Club Rangers is a parody of the Super Sentai and Power Ranger Series. Category:Image Gallery Category:Anime Episodes